


Only today (ErrorFresh)

by errors_in_my_heart



Category: UTMV, Undertale (Video Game), lucidia (comic) - Fandom
Genre: Errorfresh - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Underfresh Sans, fresherror - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errors_in_my_heart/pseuds/errors_in_my_heart
Summary: It's valentine's day...And It's a nightmare.This is a over two year old fic that I posted on Wattpad, But I'm posting it here before I post any of my new fic's Hoping to see how to post and tag things On Ao3,
Relationships: Error/Fresh, Sans/Sans (Undertale), errorsans/freshsans, fresh/error (undertale)
Kudos: 17





	Only today (ErrorFresh)

Pov error

It's valentine's day.... And It's a nightmare. Everyone is being so lovey dovey it's disgusting.

I'm at a valentines party everywhere I look their making out. Fresh and I are the only one not being disgusting. Fresh think kissing is sin so I guess that's why he's not making out with anyone. As for me haphephobia and all...annnyway i just want to leave but I know as soon as i do all of a sudden blueberry would stop making out with fell and come look for me.

"S-sigh"

"Sup e?" fresh asked. When was he right beside me?

"N-nothing..."

"Ya sound sad what wrong broski?"

"Y-y-you're k-kidding l-look a-around e-everyone is b-being g-gross"

"Hmmm i don't know brah just seem like them kissing ta me lol"

"...it's n-not s-sinned up s-stuff to y-you?"

"Nuh i actually like kissing homeslices"

"...r-right. A-anyway b-bye" i walk over to the food...fresh followed me.

"Ya shouldn't drink that bro it got sinned up crap in it"

"Y-yeah i d-don't care"

"Well ya should. what if-"

"I-i s-said i d-didn't care"

"...wanna makeout?" fresh asked laughing.

"W-what!? No!"

"Aww come on broski we both don't got nobody ta be with. So why not us be together" i blushed at that.

"T-that...d-doesn't m-mean we h-have to k-kiss..." i said quiet.

He smiled.

"True that! Why don't we just go ta outer ya like that place!"

"...yeah i-i do r-really like i-it there"

"Weeeellll?" fresh smiled and puts his hand in front of me.

He didn't just take my hand? Weird.

"Um i guess" i hesitated but took his hand slowly. Fresh smile grew.

"Great! Let's go" he opened a portal to outertale and pulled me in the portal. he closed the portal behind us.

"Well let take a seat" fresh said happy.

We both sit down.

"The stars are beautiful"

"Y-yeah t-they really a-are" i said quiet.

"Not as beautiful as you~" fresh said i think trying to flirt but he said it kinda joking too.

"D-duh"

"Ha ha! It good ya already know lol" fresh laughed.

'W-whatever"

after a while we laid down.

"Have ya ever heard of every star being like one of us?"

"Y-yeah...e-every s-star w-we're seeing i-is a-already d-dead"

"Welp trying ta start a conversation"

"Why? D-don't y-you hate m-me?"

"pfft what? No! Ya hate me" fresh laughed.

"...i g-guess you d-don't h-have e-emotions. s-so y-you c-can't h-hate me"

"Exactly" fresh yelled happy.

"it m-must b-be n-nice n-never b-being l-lonely..."

"Nuh i never been happy i 'feel' like there no reason ta exist but ya tried killing me before so guess i'm stuck here lol" fresh said that in a happy tone but it's not a happy thing at all.

"And everyone's afraid of me so forever alone lol"

"...g-guess t-that makes t-two o-of u-us"

"At least swap pity us so he pretends to be our friend"

"Y-yeah..."

awkward silence

"...i really want ta cuddle ya but i know ya haphephobia so i let ya be" wait what? He will?? I..i kinda want to cuddle to but ugh i don't think i can.

".i-..." i couldn't say it.

"Hmmm?"

I grabbed his hand slowly. He tightens the grip.

"Maybe ya still don't like any type of touch cause ya don't have someone ta help or make ya want ta get over ya fear"

I blushed.

"M-maybe..." i said quiet.

"I could help. If you want me to error" he said all 90 lingo gone.

"I-....this is just for today"

"Sigh whatevs ya say"

I pulled him closer to me. He wrapped me in a hug slow and soft.

"Only today?"

"O-only t-today"

We cuddled there under the stars.


End file.
